Semester Project
by Auzden
Summary: Avatar highschool! Aang gets paired with Azula in a project that requires them to get to know eachother. What will happen? Problems? Friendship? Love? Rated T but maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, if you don't know I am the author of the fan fiction "Forgiveness and Redemption". While up in the mountains, my mind was wondering when it came to _what would it be like if the avatar characters were all part of a high school. _This is my attempt to portray it in my mind.

Aang, the master of all four elements attended Union High school in the fire nation capitol. Along with Aang are his best friends from the water tribe Sokka and Katara. Brother and sister in fact. Recently new to the school and to Aang's group of friends is the blind master earth bender, Toph. Together they got through the 4 tough years of high school.

Aang put on some cacky jeans and an orange t shirt with the air nomad symbol on the front. Then he put on some white socks and his white DC shoes. Aang walked outside his home and created an air scooter. Aang always used his own air scooter to get to school. He always thought it was more fun and less cramped then riding the school bus every morning.

Aang arrived on campus and spotted Sokka and Katara waiting for the first bell to ring on the front school steps. There were many other students mingling and walking around campus also waiting for the bell to ring. Busses were dropping loads of kids off and so were some of the kid's parents. There was a parking lot on the left side of the school building for students and teachers that owned cars. Aang and the rest of his friends were 16 and juniors in high school. They had their license but did not own a car just yet. Aang approached his friends.

Katara was wearing a blue button up blouse and some dark blue jean shorts. In Aang's eyes, Katara was very pretty; the two had tried a relationship in the past but had soon to realize that their interest in each other was in fact not that compassionate. So they came to the conclusion that they would be better off being good friends. Sokka was in a blue t shirt with the Led Zeppelin band name across the front. He was also wearing normal blue jeans.

"Hey guys" said Aang greeting them.

"What's up Aang" Sokka replied.

"Oh hey Aang" Katara said looking off into the distance obviously bored.

"Did you guys finish Trig. Home work?" Aang asked

Sokka looked at Aang, "Ya me and Katara did it last night, though I doubt we did very well I thought it was kinda confusing."

"Ya same here" Aang replied.

Suddenly the 3 friends saw 3 girls walking towards the steps not far from them. It was the "popular girls", Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Ty Lee was voted best looking girl in the class 3 years in a row. She also was on the gymnastics team winning 2 years in a row at state. Mai was more of a gothic and quiet girl. She didn't seem to care about anything. If she wasn't popular chances are she would not care about that either. But Azula, she was daughter of the Fire lord and a very exceptional fire bender. If anyone got in her way, that someone would pay the price. She was the head girl of the pack. Also very good at volley ball along with Katara and Suki.

The three girls walked past Aang and his friends looking forward the whole way, making now eye contact with anyone. Aang, Katara, and Sokka watched them as they went through the front doors.

"They think they are the queens of the whole school." Katara said bitterly.

"Well Azula is a princess" Sokka said to her.

"Well still she is still just a regular student here like everyone else, I thought that volley ball would help me get to know her but no, she is in and out of practice and games so fast no one can say anything to her"

"Katara I am not defending them but we don't really know them so we really shouldn't be making these judgments." Aang said

"I'm sure that if we did know them more my judgments would be correct." She replied.

Suddenly Toph's father's drove up in a dark green Audi A7. Toph walked out of the car wearing a green blouse and a matching dark green skirt down to her knees.

Sokka looked at her "Toph, is something wrong with your brain today" he asked confusingly.

"Look my mom made me I am going to burn this when I get home tonight" She said laughing.

Suddenly the bell rang and the gang got up and entered the building on their way to their first hour class "High School Sociology". The teacher was Mr. Iroh.

The gang sat down in their assigned seat scattered across the class room. The rest of the students sat down. Then Azula walked in with her proud walk and sat down diagonally to the right of Aang.

Mr. Iroh put on his glasses as the tardy bell rang. He went on to teach about the way people react around other people that are completely different them. They also read a small section on the topic in their Sociology books. It was all boring to the class and the whole class just watched the clock for it to hit the end of the hour. It was 5 minutes until the end.

Iroh stood up to address his class "Alright listen up every one I am assigning this semester's project, what you will do is have a partner and spend time with them and figure out what they are like and have them record how you react around them and visa versa for you as well."

Immediately in the room looked at their best friends indicating that they were going to be partners. "But do not choose your partner because I have already chosen for all of you. I have done this because I want you to be with people that are not very much like you and people you do not know well."

Iroh started listing off the pairings with every one silent.

"And then we have Ty Lee with Katara, Sokka with Jet, and Aang with…. How about Azula."

Azula looked back at Aang. She just looked at him with a clueless face. Aang looked back and thought_ Out of all people I get her. I know I know nothing about her but I am not much of a fan of the popular girls that glorify themselves along with all of the other suckers that drool over them._

Azula turned away and thought to herself as well _The avatar? The weird vegetarian master of all elements kid that always seems to be hyper? I will just have to try to make this go by as quick as possible. _

All of the kids starting walking out of the class Aang went up to his locker and started tuning in his combo when he saw Azula walk up to him.

"Look avatar, I am not very excited about this I doubt you are either" She said sternly.

"Azula I really don't know you very well but I will try to make this as painless as possible for you"

"Good, we start tomorrow at my house, here are my directions, 5 o clock sharp do not be late" Azula said sternly still as she walked away.

Aang thought to himself. _What's her problem? I have never done anything to her ever. Maybe it's just that she realizes that she is popular and has no need or time for lower class people in the school like me. Oh well I just want to get this project done with no troubles._

AND that is the end of the 1st chapter.. Look forward to more and maybe even some AzulaXAang Love :D


	2. ATTENTION

**Hey every one! Sorry I have been away for so long. I have been really busy and I just don't have time for this kinda stuff anymore… So unfortunately I have to stop writing these. But… I would love for someone worthy to take over my story(s) and get them finished. I'll be posting this on both "Forgiveness and Redemption" and "semester project". So please send me a message if you really want to take over my stories. I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
